Mother and who's the father?
by Ami670
Summary: ADOPTED BY SamInfinity75!
1. Chapter 1

(_Summary: This is in the false future timeline. It's about when Rosy gets pregnant, and the father is NOT Scourge, but he thinks so! Will she survive the pregnancy, or will people mourn her death?_)

This is the False Future timeline. Scourge is not with Rosy, he is with Fiona. Anyway, he doesn't like Rosy and abuses her if she did anything wrong or NOTHING at all. Although, she can turn into a werewolf.

Now, let's talk about the anti's.

**Scourge** is the king of Moebius. He is a villain along with Fiona, while the rest (except Rosy and Roger) are neutral (Rosy is hero, so is Roger). He doesn't like Rosy at all. He constantly abuses her. Scourge's queen is Fiona.

**Fiona** is the queen of Moebius. She is a Mobian, not Moebian. She has a sister named Fefe. She has cheated Sonic for Scourge and became a villain. She doesn't like Rosy either at all, even though Rosy isn't insane. She abuses Rosy the way Scourge does.

**Miles **is one of the guards of the Kingdom and is Scourge's loyal servant. He does care for Rosy and has a crush on her, but hates it when she gets abused. Besides, he's 8 and she's 12, so yeah. But, he is together with Clover (Anti-Cream).

**Alicia **is a guard of the kingdom too. She technically doesn't like Scourge because of him abusing Rosy. She is together with Patch (A/N: WE WILL GET THERE).

**Patch **is the "eyes and ears" of the place. He doesn't like Scourge when he abused his friend, Rosy. He is together with Alicia, or Anti-Sally.

**Boomer **is also the "eyes and ears" of the place too. He works with Patch to "see and hear" the kingdom. He tries to protect Rosy from Scourge and Fiona, but fails. He is with his girlfriend Tara the Arctic Fox (Anti-Tiffany).

**Roger **is the doctor of the Kingdom. He is together with Rosy, who sadly gets abused. He cares for sick, injured, or _possibly _pregnant people.

The final one is **Rosy**, the one who does EVERYTHING (laundry, cooking, cleaning, making the beds, washing the floors, etc.) She is similar to Cinderella in ways. She is together with Roger, her boyfriend (she made love with him one night). She constantly gets abused by Scourge and Fiona.


	2. She's what?

**Ami670: finally chapter 2 for "Mother and who's the Father?"**

**Jane: FINALLY!**

**Ami670: Hey!**

**Jane: I waited so long!**

**Ami670: It's been 3 days. Jeez**

**~~ Sorry, my character Jane the Lynx is a little greedy, you know. ~~**

**~~Jane: HEY! ~~**

**Let's get to the story!**

It was a nice day in Moebius, and Rosy woke up feeling very nauseous. She had to throw up.

_Strange ._ She thought to herself. _I didn't eat anything suspicious…_

She then ran downstairs. But by the time she got down the stairs, she got very tired. Scourge peeked at Rosy, glaring at her.

"Slacking on the job, eh?" He said. "You're in so much trouble!"

"EEKK!" she said. "Shut up, you snotty jerk!

Scourge's temper boiled.

"What did you say, PEASENT?" He growled.

Rosy clutched to her stomach. Surprisingly, something inside her was solid rock.

"Well?" He said.

He folded his arms, waiting for her answer. He got a little too impatient and abused Rosy. She tried to defend herself, but he punched her so hard in the stomach, some blood came out her stomach.

"Stop!" she tried to say, but it was so quiet.

"ROSY!" Everybody said, running down the stairs.

She looked at Miles and Roger, her crushes.

"Roger…" she choked out.

"Rosy!" He ran up to her.

Suddenly, there was movement in Rosy's stomach. She clutched it, while gritting her teeth.

"Damnit!" she cried.

"Holy crap!" Miles exclaimed.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?" Alicia said.

Rosy frowned.

"No…" she said. It was so quiet, only Roger only heard her.

"You remember when we made… you know… love?" He said.

Rosy gritted her teeth.

"Ya!" she said. "Of course I did, douche bag!"

Roger backed away.

"Mood swings." He muttered.

"Sorry." She said, patting his shoulder.

Scourge gritted his teeth, they almost chipped. So did Fiona. He pinned Rosy to the wall.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" He yelled.

"Pregnant." She whispered in his ear.

Scourge backed away and muttered so many swear words.

"I'm going to make a deal." He said. "If it's Roger's or any other boy's child, it can live and I won't abuse you. But if it's mine, I'll KILL it and abuse you until death."

Rosy shuddered. She always wanted children, but she's 12, so ya.

"Deal." She said, shaking his hand.


End file.
